


let's just do it

by larriesroses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adidas, M/M, Nike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriesroses/pseuds/larriesroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Louis these are way too short!"</p>
<p>Louis laughs and slowly walks over near the door. "Harry they're probably fine, let me see"</p>
<p>"What?! No! I'm not coming out there in these"</p>
<p>"Well then, may I come in?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or an AU where Louis works at an Adidas outlet and Harry runs by wearing all Nike</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's just do it

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is just a short au that i had an idea for and was told multiple times to post it so i hope you enjoy!

"And here if your receipt angel!" Louis bites his lip as he hands the receipt to the lovely looking man on the opposite side of the cashier desk. 

"Is this...your phone number?" The man asks as he looks at the bottom of the receipt, smiling slightly.

"Well you just have to call it and find out!" Louis giggles as he replies back and winks at the customer before walking away. 

He drags his feet over to the sales desk and leans his elbows up against it. 

"Did you know that you come here to work and NOT flirt with the customers?"

"Liam come on you gotta admit, he was hot"

"Lou I don't care if he makes you nut an ocean go work the floor"

Louis pouts and walks to the floor. Adjusting his name tag, he makes his way to the front door. Since it's a Wednesday, the store isn't that busy but there's a few flowing in and out. He noticed a mom and her son approaching and his posture straightens. She's reprimanding him and he's squirming under her grasp. As they pass, Louis smiles big and chirps "Welcome to Adidas! May I help you with anything?"

The woman rolls her eyes and keeps walking with her screaming toddler in hand. Louis sighs and looks down at his feet, calmly intertwining his hands behind his back and shuffling his feet against the white tile. 

He hears loud footsteps approaching him and his head shoots up. A tall man wearing a bright pink "Just Do It" T-Shirt with short, black Nike running shorts and matching pink and black Nike running shoes slows his running pace as he gets closer to the store. Louis' eyes widen. His eyes run over the stunning body approaching him. He notices bright pink nike pros peaking out from the boys' black running shorts. 

"Hey uh is this Adidas?" He says, lifting up his sunglasses to reveal his sparkly eyes. Louis is mesmerized. He blatantly checks out the mystery Nike model before stuttering. 

"What? Uh y-yea this is Adidas."

"Great I can't find a Nike store anywhere and I need some new running shorts. Could you help me look for some? I've never been here before"

His thick accent has Louis' head spinning. Louis feels like he is floating as he guides the insanely gorgeous man to the shorts area. He smiles and uses his hand to gesture to the long racks of shorts. 

"If you uh...if you need anything I-I'll be at the front desk." Louis manages to string the words together. 

"Thank you uh," the man bends down a little to read Louis' name tag, "Louis. Thank you Louis"

Louis smiles and starts to walk away. 

"Wait," Louis turns around to face him. "I never got your name."

"Harry. Harry Styles nice to meet you." He smiles again, sending Louis' heart beating to the moon. Harry scans his eyes over Louis' body before turning around and looking at the running shorts. 

Louis tries to slow the pace of his heart and his steps as he walks towards the front desk. He almost falls on top of the desk as he takes a huge breath in and out. Out of all the men Louis meets here, he's never seen someone so...breathtaking. Louis feels his heart pounding against his chest as he tries to casually prop himself up against the desk. His eyes wander around the room but end up on Harry who's carefully filing through the shorts with a cute scowl on his face. He bites his lip and holds up a pair of short, bright yellow running shorts at least 3 sizes too big. Louis laughs and begins to slowly walk back over, his heart beating faster with each step. 

"Harry?"

Harry turns around quickly, obviously surprised by Louis' presence.

"Oh hey. Do these look like they would fit?" Harry says, holding up the huge yellow shorts. Louis giggles and gently grabs them from him. 

"Love, they look about 3 sizes too big."

Harry blushes and takes his sunglasses off of his head. Louis bit his lip and smiled. 

"Okay one second" Louis says and quickly runs around the corner, leaving Harry confused. 

Harry crossed his hands over his chest as he waits for Louis to come back and when he does, he smiles wide enough so that he reveals his dimple. Louis melts even more at the sight of the dimple, scared that he might drop the shorts he found. 

"Okay so by looking at you," Louis smiles carefully as his eyes guide him up and down Harry's body. "I can tell that you're about this size. How about you try them on and see if they fit?"

"Oh okay. Thank you!" Harry shuffled towards Louis and grabbed the shorts from his hands, letting their hands touch for what felt like eternity before walking over to the dressing rooms.

"Fuck" Louis mumbles as he follows behind Harry slowly. He has never felt this way before, and he's yet to find out of its good or bad. Louis sat down on the black leather seats outside of the dressing room and fiddles with his fingers as he waits for Harry to try on his first pair of shorts. He hears the door creak, but Harry doesn't come out. 

"Harry?"

"Louis these are way too short!"

Louis laughs and slowly walks over near the door. "Harry they're probably fine, let me see"

"What?! No! I'm not coming out there in these"

"Well then, may I come in?" Louis surprises himself with his boldness and even takes a step back. 

"Uhm yes" Harry mumbles softly. Louis walks slowly to the door and turns the handle. The door creeks open as Louis steps inside and shuts the door behind him. Harry is standing in the corner shirtless and holding his pink Nike shirt over his shorts. 

Louis laughs, "Harry I came in here to see them but right now you look down right naked."

Harry laughs so hard he nearly snorts and Louis can't help but notice the tattoos inked all over Harry's chest. He doesn't realize he's staring until Harry coughs. 

"My eyes are up here you know! I know my tattoos are pretty cool but..." Harry smiles while Louis laughs nervously. Louis' hand grabs the back of his neck as Harry slowly drops the shirt. 

The soft blue shorts grip Harry's thighs ever so perfectly. Louis mouth drops open before he can try and keep it shut. Harry's hands are rested at the waistband as he turns around in a circle, give Louis the most amazing view of Harry's ass. Harry's stops when his ass is in Louis line of vision and wiggles it while laughing. Louis laughs too, but his laugh is more of a "your ass is so nice I would fuck you right in this dressing room" nervous laugh. 

"Harry they're-" Louis is cut off by his own thoughts as his eyes continually scan Harry up and down. Louis thinks to himself how God damn hot this boy is. 

"Thank you? I mean I didn't think I would look good in Adidas" Harry laughs. 

Louis' face turns a bright red. "Did I say that out loud?"

"What? About how hot I look in these shorts?" Harry says, popping a hand on his hip and brushing stray hair out of his face. 

Incredibly embarrassed, Louis covers his face in his hands.

"All I meant to say was that they look incredible on you." Louis manages to squeak out some words before slipping out of the dressing room. 

****

"Okay that'll be $34.86" Louis says, clicking various buttons on the cash register. Harry lifts an eyebrow and pulls out his wallet as Louis puts his shorts and a pair of pink headbands into a bag. 

Harry swipes his card and Louis checks him out one last time before handing him his receipt. 

Harry leans over the counter, inches away from Louis' face, 

"Nike is better" Harry whispers before softly placing his lips on Louis'. 

Harry smiles and walks out of the store with his bag swinging behind him, leaving Louis shocked at the front desk. Louis touches his lips and steps back, did that really just happen?

He closes the register and notices a stray receipt on the counter. He picks it up and as he goes to throw it away but he sees scribbles on the back of the paper followed by a phone number. 

"The blue shorts match your perfectly blue eyes. Come over tonight and this time I'll help you try them on? - Harry"


End file.
